The present invention relates generally to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device in the form of a window curtain, shade or the like.
Traditional curtains, if smooth enough, may serve as screens for electronic projecting display devices. The curtain itself, however, may not function to serve as an independent display device. Owing to the electronic integration technology, some display devices have been developed to work as a part of traditional window curtains and display images in a relatively large area. However, unlike the traditional window curtains that can be adjusted to allow outdoor light to come in, these display devices cannot be adjusted to let in outdoor light. Currently there is not a display device in the form of an adjustable window curtain that allow for traditional functions of a window curtain while serving as an image display.